numenerafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
S2E05 (17.02.15)
Pedeki Ant - 3PD Silberg Celia Jeszcze sie nie przyzwyczaiłam. Chyba nigdy sie nie przyzwyczaję. Staram sie usilnie nie przegladac w każdej powierzchni bo wiem, ze i tak tam nic nie zobaczę. Na szczescie Reyvan juz wydobrzał, co oznaczało, ze mamy w załodze przynajmniej jedna osobę na tyle decyzyjna, zeby wspólnie wyznaczyć dalszym cel wędrówki. Wszyscy zdawalismy sobie sprawę z tego, ze należy uciekać jak najdalej od naszego "szklanego problemu", ale nie mogliśmy pozwolić na zagładę kolejnego miasta, zwłaszcza, ze ci inżynierowie to przyjaciele Silberga, wiec zrozumiałe, ze nie chciał ich tam zostawić. Podjęliśmy wiec decyzje o powrocie do Harmuth. Oczywiscie pierwsze miejsce, do którego sie skierowaliśmy, to sklep inżynierów, ale jak sie okazalo tutejsza władza jednak wzięła sobie nasze ostrzeżenia do serca i budynek został zabezpieczony dziwnymi metalowymi kulami z kolcami. Probowalam wyczuć jak to działa, ale nigdy przedtem czegos takiego nie widziałam. Zaczepiony przechodzień potwierdzil nasze podejrzenia mówiąc, ze te zabezpieczenia rozstawila straż miejska. Nie pozostało nam wiec nic innego, niz udać sie na najbliższy posterunek, zeby dowiedzieć sie jak najwiecej o sprawie. Okazało sie, ze właściciele sklepu sa poszukiwani, a ja mocno przeliczylam sie mówiąc, ze posłuchali naszego ostrzezenia. Okazało sie, ze podejrzewają skażenie biologiczne. Zdolalismy sie jednak dowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje sie główne wejście do kanałow, wiec postanowiliśmy sie tam udać. Tak jak sie spodziewalismy, łatwo nie było. Wszędzie kręcili sie pracownicy, ale udało nam sie odwrocić ich uwagę i wśliznąć sie wprost do kanału. Tam jednak rowniez kręcili sie pracownicy w zielonych kombinezonach (ile ja bym dala za taki pózniej...), którzy kazali nam natychmiast sie wynosić. Zbyt bardzo jednak zależało nam na zbadaniu całej sprawy, zeby to zrobic i Reyvan zaczął z nimi dyskutowac, ale to nie podziałało i dostał czymś po twarzy. Tym razem rozsierdzili tez resztę i zaczelismy rozwiązywać problem przemocą. Chciałam włączyć sie do walki, wiec próbowałam uderzyć moca w człowieka najbliżej mnie, ale chybilam (znowu) i uderzyłam prosto W rurę. Wtedy natychmiast ludzie w ziwolnych kombinezonach przestali zwracać na nas uwagę i wszczęli alarm biegnąc ku owej feralnej rurze i krzycząc cos o ewakuacji i katastrofie. To musiała byc bardzo ważna rura... Bylo makabrycznie. Kilka razy myślałam, ze zemdleje od tego smrodu. nie dosięgła nas główna fala, ale brodzilismy w fekaliach całego Harmuth. Jakby tego nie było mało, to z kryjówek owych "Wyznawców Maszyn" wypływały nieustannie ich... Przedmioty. Momentami robiło sie tak gleboko, ze trzeba było plynac w tym gównie. Z trudem, ale jednak dotarliśmy do sklepu inzynierow i przez owa dziurę w podłodze weszliśmy do srodka. w środku, jak sie spodziewaliśmy, nie było nikogo. Niewiele myśląc, zaraz po ogarnięciu w możliwym zakresie pokrywającego mnie brudu, zaczęłam rozglądać sie za sprzętem pozostawionym przez inzynierow. Znalazlam swego rodzaju pistolet, wiec wzielam go ze sobą. Reyvan znalazł dziennik (Alberta albo Juliusa) i wziął ze sobą kilka malych hologramów. Silberg znalazł strzykawkę i ampułkę, na której było napisane "do 20 godzin". Okazało sie, ze potrafi zmniejszyć kogos o 500%. Calkiem przydatne. Od czasu do czasu wyglądaliśmy przez szpary w żaluzjach na ulice, ale oprócz hydraulikow w zielonych kombinezonach krecacych sie po ulicach nie zauważyliśmy nic podejrzanego. Silberf najwidoczniej zauważył, bo nie wiedzieć czemu otworzyl drzwi do sklepu, zaraz potem je zamykając. Wtedy nad kulami rozstawionymi na zewnatrz pojawiły sie nasze twarze, a na ulice juz wbiegali strażnicy. Reyvan kazał nam uciekać i natychmiast zabrała go błyskawica. Jedyna droga ucieczki okazało sie ponowne wejście do kanału. Staralismy sie kierować na północ, bo tam kanały wychodzą do rzeki. Silberg probowal skontaktować sie z kapitanem będącym na statku, ale w kanałach nie był w stanie tego zrobic, wiec musieliśmy plynac dalej, duszac sie w oparach fekaliów. Gdy myśleliśmy, ze juz dalej nie damy rady i zaraz nas dopadną, albo utoniemy w tym gównie, nagle spadła ku nam drabinma sznurowa. Byliśmy w takim niebezpieczeństwie, ze skrajnie głupie Byłoby po prostu po niej wejść, ale nie mielismy wyboru. Ant wszedł pierwszy i dopiero na jego znak weszłam ja i Silberg. Przed nami stało dwóch mężczyzn w habitach. Zaproponowali nam pomoc, a my nie mogliśmy odmowic. Przebrali nas, wyprowadzili z miasta, ale nie mogło byc tak pięknie. Oczywiście nie ma nic darmo. Nie wiem, skąd wiedzieli o szklanych ludziach, ale "poprosili" nas o pomoc w rozwiazaniu tego problemu. Zgodnie odparlismy, ze nie możemy podjąć decyzji bez reszty zalogi. I wtedy do mnie dotarło. To Kwestor Konwergencji. Silberg skontaktowal sie ze statkiem. Mamy umówione miejsce spotkania. Czekamy. Ant 'Wpis 16: '''Bosman Reyvan jest już w stanie umożliwiającym poruszanie się, choć wciąż jest osłabiony. Wraz z resztą załogi zdaliśmy mu relacje z ostatnich wydarzeń, które go ominęły. Musieliśmy także podjąć ważną decyzję: udać się do stolicy i zmierzyć się z problemem szklanych ludzi czy też pozostać jeszcze w Harmuth i dopilnować upadku Kultu Maszyny. Praktycznie jednomyślnie postanowiliśmy pozostać. '''Nagranie 34: '''Skierowaliśmy się do sklepu Juliusa i Alberta, ale został on zabezpieczony i zablokowany metalowymi kulami. Zagadnięty przechodzień raczył nas poinformować, że takie barierki rozkłada straż miejska. Naszym celem jest teraz nawiązać kontakt z przedstawicielem straży. '''Nagranie 35: '''Na posterunku bosman przeprowadził rozmowę z dyżurnym strażnikiem. Straż poszukuje właścicieli lokalu, sam sklep zaś został zamknięty z obawy przed skażeniem biologicznym. Bosman wspomniał, że jeden z właścicieli zapewne zaginął w tych kanałach. Informacja ta została zarejestrowana, ale pomimo tego strażnik usilnie nas przekonywał, że mają sytuację pod kontrolą. Decyzją bosmana, zamierzamy wejść do kanałów. '''Nagrani 36: '(słychać wyraźny szum wody) Do kanałów postanowiliśmy się dostać poprzez główny kompleks hydrauliczny. Dostanie się na teren budowli nie stanowiło problemu, tak samo łatwo było dostać się do kanałów. Dopiero w kanałach natrafiliśmy na ekipę pracowników, którzy od razu chcieli nas stąd przegonić. Bosman próbował ich przekonać, aby przestali się nami interesować, ale przy swoim stanie podgorączkowym zachowywał się niezwykle podejrzanie. Jeden z pracowników zaatakował go za pomocą pewnego rodzaju szybkoschnącego kleju czy też może gumy. Nie miałem okazji sprawdzić, bo natychmiast przystąpiłem do ataku. Bosman na całe szczęście szybko się uwolnił od duszącej go substancji. Niestety, Inżynier Celia po raz kolejny popisała się swoją celnością i wysadziła główną rurę. Pracownicy spanikowani uciekli na powierzchnię, nam udało się znaleźć podwyższony teren, gdzie chcemy przeczekać nurt wody. '''Nagranie 37: '''Jak się okazało, większość wody uciekła w dół do sali, która została doszczętnie zalana. Według bosmana i pani inżynier miała to być główna baza Kultu Maszyny. Na miejscu znaleźliśmy tylko zalane skrzynie, a także zcyborgizowaną głowę, oderwaną chyba przez siłę żywiołu. Woda jest zbyt głęboka i brudna, abyśmy mogli dokładniej to miejsce przeszukać. Jeśli są tu jakieś ciała, to na pewno ich się nie doszukamy. '''Nagranie 38: '''Przepłynęliśmy kanały i znajdujemy się teraz wewnątrz zakładu Juliusa i Alberta. Miejsce to nie wygląda na naruszone chyba nikt tutaj nie zaglądał od czasu gdy byli tu bosman i inżynier Celia. Pani inżynier postanowiła zagrabić pistolet do klejenia, a bosman zabrał wyświetlacze hologramowe. Silberg znalazł strzykawkę z roztworem, który ma pomniejszać ciało o 500%. Na zewnątrz widać spory ruch, dużo straży miejskiej, pracowników kanałów i srebrnej straży. Mają nasze podobizny. Za pomocą mojego sprzętu, udaje mi się podsłuchać ich rozmowy. Jesteśmy uważani za terrorystów . Musimy jakoś wydostać się z miasta. '''Nagranie 39: '''Silberga to trzeba na części rozłożyć! Podczas gdy reszta załogi starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ten mechaniczny debil otworzył główne drzwi na ulicę i od razu zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Bosman starał się odwrócić ich uwagę, podczas gdy my mieliśmy uciec do kanałów. Któryś ze strażników zdołał mnie trafić i ogłuszyć. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale Inżynier Celi i elektrycznemu idiocie udało się mnie wciągnąć do podziemi i zabrać na bezpieczną odległość. Teraz musimy koniecznie wydostać się stąd, najlepiej do rzeki wypływającej z miasta. '''Nagranie 40: '''Nasza ucieczka przez kanały zakończyła się, gdy z góry zrzucono nam drabin sznurową. Nasi wybawcy są niepozornymi mężczyznami w habitach. Udało mi się od jednego z nich uzyskać imię i nazwisko. Nazywa się Robert Diago i potrzebuje naszej pomocy w sprawie "szklanych ludzi." Otaczający nas fetor z kanałów pozbyli się za pomocą gazu dezynfekującego, otrzymaliśmy też szare habity i numenery kamuflujące nasz wygląd. Teraz, pod postacią grupki starych mnichów, spróbujemy opuścić miasto. '''Nagranie 41: '''Jesteśmy zaraz przy murach miejskich, w mechanicznym żółwiu-pojeździe naszych wybawców. Jak się okazało, pan Diago jest kwestorem Konwergencji. Potrzebuje naszej pomocy w , jak sam to określił, sprawie szklanych sobowtórów. Mimo, że według niego nie jesteśmy zakładnikami, cały czas nam przypomina że próba opuszczenia żółwia zakończy się zdemaskowaniem nas przez straż miejską. '''Nagranie 42: '''Silbergowi udało się nawiązać połączenie ze statkiem. Kwestor omówił obecną sytuację z bosmanem, który zaproponował miejsce spotkania. Nieopodal naszego zakamuflowanego statku. Reyvan Obudziłem się. Ręka wciąż trochę boli, ale nic nie śmierdziało, więc chyba dochodzę do siebie. Problem w tym, że nie pamiętam nic od momentu, w którym dopadł mnie "stary znajomy" - jak długo leżałem bez życia? Rozejrzawszy się po zdewastowanym statku, poszedłem do kajuty kapitańskiej, w której siedziała załoga. Wyjaśnili mi, co się działo w ostatnim czasie - zmagania w lustrzanym świecie oraz to, jak Celia straciła swoje odbicie. Chyba zacznę obawiać się luster... Naszym następnym ruchem miało być dostanie się z powrotem do sklepu i kanałów - należało powstrzymać ludzi-maszyny, jeśli nie było już za późno. Niestety, sklep okazał się być odcięty od miasta przez straż miejską. Nie chcąc ryzykować oberwaniem od tej bariery uznałem, że najlepiej będzie udać się do strażników i z nimi pogadać. Co prawda nie udało się przekonać ich do wpuszczenia nas, ale wysłali jakiś oddział do kanałów głównym wejściem. My także postanowiliśmy wejść podobno drogą - zostawienie tego samemu losowi byłoby nierozsądne. Wkradnięcie się na teren kompleksu hydraulicznego nie stanowiło dużego problemu, nawet przy dość nietypowej budowie Silberga. Te zaczęły się dopiero po zejściu w kanały, kiedy natknęliśmy się na grupkę pracowników zakładu - po mojej dość niezręcznej próbie wygadania się, zostałem potraktowany czymś, czym najpewniej uszczelnia się rury. Szkoda tylko, że dostałem tym w głowę - na szczęście udało mi się pozbyć tego świństwa akurat w czas, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Celia (co za bardzo mnie nie dziwi) przypadkiem uszkodziła jedna z głównych rur w kanałach. Wszyscy pracownicy zwiali, a my podjęliśmy ryzykowną decyzję - biec wgłąb. Kilkadziesiąt następnych minut należy do tych, o których chciałbym jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Smród był niemiłosierny, gorszy nawet niż gorący dzień w gorszej części portu Qi. Większość kanałów była przynajmniej częściowo zalana (dobrze, że Silbergowi nie przeszkadza jazda po dnie, i jest stabilny), ale udało nam się dotrzeć tam, gdzie chcieliśmy (po drodze przywłaszczyłem sobie też parę butelczyn wina z czyjejś piwnicy). Komora, w której spotkaliśmy Juliusa, była pełna wody - mam nadzieje, że po prostu ciała maszynoludzi były zbyt ciężkie, by unieść się na powierzchni. Z kolei sklep wyglądał, jakby od naszej ostatniej obecność nikt się w nim nie pojawił. Dobry znak. Pomyszkowaliśmy trochę w nim - zabrałem dwa pomniejsze hologramy, które tam sprzedawali (mogą się do czegoś przydać), a także znalazłem coś, co musiało być dziennikiem właściciela. W tym samym czasie miasto było patrolowane przez straż i hydraulików - Celia musiała narobić naprawdę potężnego bajzlu. Kiedy zastanawialiśmy się, jak wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie, Silberg zrobił coś naprawdę głupiego - otworzył drzwi wejściowe, kompletnie nas demaskując. Kazałem reszcie uciekać, chcąc zapewnić im dywersję. Kiedy strażnicy już byli koło mnie, zaraz za elektrycznym polem bariery - skoczyłem, i to jak! Bariera musiała mnie jakoś wzmocnić, bo ułamek sekundy później byłem za murami miasta! Jak najszybciej skoczyłem na statek i po wytłumaczeniu sytuacji Alceusowi, na latającym skrzydle ruszyliśmy w stronę rzeki, do której wylewano ścieki z kanałów - miałem nadzieję, że to właśnie tam wyjdzie reszta, było to najbardziej logiczne rozwiazanie. Po paru godzinach czekania wróciliśmy jednak na statek, akurat by otrzymać wiadomość od Silberga. Ktoś pomógł im wydostać się z miasta, a teraz domagał się spotkania. W czasie, gdy "kapitan" nie raczył odezwać się nawet słowem, dogadałem się, że przybędą w okolice naszej obecnej kryjówki - dzięki temu statek pozostanie pod kamuflażem. Mam złe przeczucia co do tych "wybawców" - gdyby mieli dobre zamiary, wypuściliby resztę od razu po opuszczeniu Harmuth.Kategoria:Sesje